Frozen VF
by Gold-Curls
Summary: TRADUCTION: Il est temps pour un nouveau esprit d'être choisi afin de rejoindre les Gardiens. L'Homme de la Lune choisit Joy, l'esprit du Nouvel An, et c'est à Jack de la trouver. Cependant, un autre vilain entre en scène et envoie magiquement Jack dans le Royaume de Corona, à la place de Joy. Jack Raiponce. DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THIS. ALL RIGHTS TO DISNEY AND DREAMWORKS
1. Chapter 1

**FROZEN**

Cette fanfiction est au départ celle de iAnimeDarkAngel.

Vous pouvez la trouver ici en version originale: www . fanfiction s/ 9073664 /1 /Frozen

Les personnages appartiennent à Disney et à Dreamworks, et l'histoire leur appartient également, ainsi qu'à l'auteur, citée juste au dessus. Je n'en suis que l'aimable traductrice.

_Je tiens à m'excuser de la piètre qualité de la mise en page et du style. Ceci est ma première traduction de fanfiction, et cela va s'améliorer avec le temps._

J'espère que vous aimerez Frozen autant que moi :3

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Apparences décevantes**

Tout était redevenu normal. Pitch avait été vaincu. Les enfants étaient de nouveau en sécurité… pour le moment. Les Gardiens (moi inclus) savaient que quelqu'un d'autre viendrait des ténèbres. Quelqu'un qui aurait un immense pouvoir si rare que tous penseraient que ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Une nouvelle menace qui pourrait blesser les enfants. Les Gardiens seraient oubliés une fois de plus, et commenceraient lentement à disparaître, par manque de personnes croyant en eux.

Ce serait sérieusement nul, parce que je connaissais les sentiments horribles qui accompagnaient le fait d'être invisible pour 300 longues années. Ce moment, lorsque Jamie m'a vu pour la première fois, a été l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie en tant que Jack Frost.

« Hey, Nord, est-ce que c'est déjà presque Noël ? » interrogea Bunny.

Nord sourit. « Oui. Je peux le sentir dans ma bedaine », rit l'esprit de Noël en se tapant l'estomac.

La Fée et moi avons rit de tout notre cœur à cette réponse. Sab a simplement roulé des yeux en entendant cette réplique habituelle de Nord.

Soudainement, la Lune commença à briller intensément dans l'atelier de Nord, mais seul Sab s'en rendit compte. La Fée, Nord et moi étions bien trop occupés à rire avec d'immenses sourires.

L'esprit des rêves soupira. Peut-être du déjà-vu, non ? Il a finalement attiré notre attention sur l'évènement en secouant un pauvre elfe comme une cloche.

« Oh, l'Homme de la Lune a choisi un nouveau Gardien ! annonça joyeusement Nord .

- Il y a intérêt à ce que ce ne soit pas ce ridicule Leprechaun, il continue à voler mes œufs, grommela Buny.

- Peut-être que c'est April, qui fait des farces aux enfants le Premier Avril ! s'exclama la Fée avec excitation.

L'image d'un fantôme apparut au sommet de la petite tête du Marchand de Sable, pendant que je déclarai : « Je suppose qu'on ne pourra pas deviner celui-ci. Et vous, vous aviez deviné que je ferais partie des Gardiens ?

- Hé, camarade, j'espérais que tu ne deviendrais pas un Gardien depuis que tu as gelé mes œufs, une fois, admit Bunny.

Un énorme cristal sortit de nulle part et un hologramme commença à se former à l'intérieur. Puis l'image s'éclaircit et nous avons pu distinguer une fille vêtue d'une robe de fête tout en soufflant dans l'une de ces langues de belle-mère que l'on peut trouver dans les supermarchés à l'approche du Nouvel An.

Nord lâcha son « Ho ho ho » typique, à la façon Père Noël, et déclara : « Et bien, on dirait que c'est Joy Nova, l'esprit du Nouvel An ! »

Je clignai des yeux et interrogeai bêtement : « Il y a un esprit pour le Nouvel An ? Vous me faites marcher !

- Camarade, c'était ce que je pensais ces jours de neige. Sérieusement, il y a un esprit qui s'occupe de ça ?

Le lapin hilare s'appuya sur Nord pour qu'il le soutienne.

Je fixai froidement Bunny. « Et bien, qui est-ce qui va amener du fun les jours de neige ? Le Nouvel An est juste différent !

- En fait, intervint la Fée, c'est quasiment la même chose.

Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. « Retournons à notre sujet, dis-je en secouant la tête, incrédule de voir combien nous pouvions être hors-sujet parfois. Comment allons-nous contacter cet esprit du Nouvel An ? »

Tout le monde me fixa en réponse. Je grognai. « Ne me dites pas que je dois la trouver et l'informer de son nouveau job de Gardien ? »

Tous acquiescèrent avec espièglerie. « Comme Nord a trouvé Sab, Sab a trouvé la Fée, la Fée a trouvé Bunny, et Bunny t'a trouvé !

- Donc c'est ton tour, Iceberg !

- Il faut conserver les traditions, pas vrai ?

Après une minute, je cédai et soupirai. « Bien. Où est-elle ?

- Sûrement aux environs de ces endroits où sont installés les feux d'artifices, dit la Fée après une profonde réflexion.

Je questionnai : « Les magasins de feux d'artifices ? »

Un sourire lumineux apparut sur le visage de la Fée des Dents : « Exactement ! Le mieux est d'aller là-bas, tu sais que Noël approche, et le Nouvel An est juste après. »

* * *

Je commandai au vent de me faire voler jusqu'à Burgess, et cherchai le magasin de feux d'artifices le plus proche. Bientôt, « Les Feux d'Artifice de Mr Bart » vinrent à ma vue, et j'ai rapidement atterri juste devant l'entrée. C'était apparemment un magasin ordinaire, mais quelque chose ne semblait pas normal.

C'était comme si quelqu'un m'observait par derrière. J'ai rapidement jeté un regard derrière moi, pour voir si quelqu'un me traquait. Personne. Peut-être que je devenais parano.

« Bonjour ! » lança le caissier au client derrière moi.

Bien sûr, il ne me voyait pas. C'était extrêmement rare que des adultes me voient. Seulement les enfants qui n'avaient pas encore atteint l'adolescence pouvaient me voir. Personne ayant un âge proche du mien n'était capable de me voir. Enfin, pas les personnes de 300 ans, mais ceux de 18 ans, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Evidemment, les enfants sont géniaux pour jouer, mais beaucoup moins quant il s'agissait de se confier ou de se comprendre. Parfois, on a juste besoin de quelqu'un de son âge à qui se confier.

J'ai examiné le magasin entier, et n'ai pas vu l'esprit du Nouvel An. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Je soupirai et abordai un petit garçon de cinq ans.

« Hé, petit, tu n'aurais pas vu une fille d'environ cette taille, demandai-je en plaçant ma main à hauteur de mes sourcils pour montrer quelle taille elle pouvait faire, et ayant ces trompettes du Nouvel An ? »

Le garçon m'offrit un sourire édenté. Il lui manquait sa dent de devant, et m'a aussitôt fait penser à Jamie. « Oh, tu veux parler de la fille qui porte cette robe de fête rouge ? »

Je lui ai souri en retour. « Oui. Sais-tu où elle est ? »

Le garçon parut adorable pendant une seconde, et s'exclama : « Elle a quitté le magasin il y a quelques minutes après avoir acheté des feux d'artifice ! »

Super. Elle n'est pas dans le magasin. « Merci ! », dis-je en courant à l'extérieur.

* * *

Des bourrasques dansaient comme des ballerines, et une fine couche de neige couvrait la route et le trottoir. Plutôt normal, pour un 23 décembre. J'ai cherché n'importe quelle fille portant une robe de fête rouge, mais je n'ai rien vu.

Où pouvait-elle bien être ?

J'ai secoué mes cheveux blanc neige et ai enfoncé mes mains dans la poche de mon sweat de frustration. Pendant que je m'adossais au mur du magasin, je reposai ma tête sur la surface et inspirai un souffle de brume.

Comme je fermais mes yeux bleus pour réfléchir, j'ai senti quelque chose taper doucement mon épaule. Etonné, je tressaillis et saisis mon bâton dans la surprise du contact soudain. Cela aurait pu aussi bien être un enfant qu'un esprit ou un Gardien.

En face de moi, il y avait une fille aux cheveux bruns, vêtue d'une robe de fête rouge avec un ruban blanc autour de sa taille. Ses yeux noisette chaleureux me regardaient pendant que je la détaillais.

« Tu es Jack Frost, n'est-ce pas ? » dit doucement la fille.

Je souris avec satisfaction. « Ouais, le seul et l'unique. Es-tu Joy Nova ?

- Ouaip. Mais je suis surprise que tu puisses me voir. Personne ne m'a vue depuis… environ… toujours ! déclara t-elle avec un soupir fatigué.

- Crois-moi, assurai-je en secouant la tête, je connais parfaitement ce sentiment.

Elle a timidement établi un contact visuel à travers ses mèches brunes lisses. « Vraiment ?

- Oui, personne n'a pu me voir ou me toucher pendant au moins 300 ans.

- Wow. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre comme moi, avoua t-elle en regardant le sol.

- Il y a aussi Nord, alias Père Noël, Bunny, le Kangou… le Lapin de Pâques, la Fée des Dents, et Sab le Marchand de Sable. Nord est l'esprit de Noël, Bunny s'occupe de la distribution des œufs de Pâques, la Fée collecte les dents pour les souvenirs, et Sab est responsable des rêves qu'il donne aux enfants, expliquai-je lentement.

- Oh. Cool.

- Nous sommes les Gardiens. Nous protégeons les enfants et faisons en sorte que les lumières ne s'éteignent pas.

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Les lumières ? »

Je ris doucement. « Dans l'atelier de Nord, il y a un immense globe qui montre combien d'enfants croient en nous. Environ. Si ces lumières s'éteignent, nous pouvons éventuellement disparaître.

- C'est dur.

- Ça a failli arriver l'année dernière.

Joy était sur le point de répondre lorsque quelque chose de terrible survint. Quelqu'un est soudainement apparu de nulle part dans une cape noire et a couvert la bouche de Joy. Ses cris étaient étouffés et j'ai instantanément pointé mon bâton en direction du bras de l'intrus.

« Qui es-tu ? » demandai-je à la menace inconnue.

Un rire diabolique m'a submergé et la personne a retiré sa capuche. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de Pitch revenu d'entre les morts. Mais c'était en fait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que je n'ai pas reconnu. Elle ressemblait à ces boulangers grassouillets, sauf qu'elle avait un tatouage étrange en forme de pain d'épice sur la nuque.

« La célèbre méchante sorcière du monde de Hansel et Gretel ! » Elle eut un rictus abject en raffermissant sa prise sur l'esprit sans défense.

« Laisse la partir, ordonnai-je d'une voix glaciale.

- Hmmm, réfléchit la sorcière. Et si je disais non ? Dis au revoir au Nouvel An ! »

Joy eut l'air terrifiée et fit soudain exploser les feux d'artifice dans leur boîte. Sous le choc, la sorcière la laissa partir, et l'esprit du Nouvel An inspira difficilement en essayant de reprendre son souffle, tout en criant : « Cours, Jack ! »

- Non ! Je reste ici, Joy ! hurlai-je en pointant, sans peur, mon bâton sur la sorcière.

- Tu peux courir, mais tu ne peux pas te cacher ! cria furieusement la sorcière à l'esprit tremblant qui se tenait derrière moi.

- Jack Frost, c'était un honneur que de te rencontrer, déclara Joy solennellement alors que la sorcière pointait sa baguette sur elle.

- NON ! hurlai-je, et je bondis devant elle dans une tentative pour sauver l'esprit du Nouvel An.

Une intense lumière aveuglante m'engloutit et je pouvais faiblement entendre Joy crier. La sorcière caqueta méchamment et se mit à psalmodier : "Corona in terram, et reges et reginae manens regis abiectionem pulchra turris. Haererent, quin spiritus utitur magicales capillus de electus!"

Soudain, le monde devint blanc. Je suis immortel, donc je ne pouvais pas mourir, pas vrai ? Et bien espérons que ce soit le cas.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous aimez.

L'auteur fait une mise à jour chaque semaine, donc mon rythme de publication sera sensiblement équivalent (du moins, une fois mon retard rattrapé :3)

Chapitre suivant: Arrivée de Jack à Corona / Rencontre avec la poêle à frire / Rencontre avec Raiponce


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou les amis :3

Voilà donc le second chapitre de Frozen.

Si vous passez ici, que vous lisez cette fanfiction et qu'elle vous plaît, merci de laisser des reviews! Ces petits commentaires sont le nerf de la guerre pour les auteurs de livres. :D

Et puis cela ferait très plaisir à l'auteur - qui est super gentille - de savoir ce que vous pensez de sa fanfiction. Et puis soyons honnête, la traductrice - moi-même - aimerait bien savoir aussi *-*

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Enjoy it! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Première rencontre**

La première pensée que j'ai eue a été : « Est-ce que je suis toujours vivant ? »

Mes yeux bleus se sont ouverts lentement. J'étais étendu dans une prairie au milieu d'une forêt. Des oiseaux hantaient autour de moi la nature, tout simplement. Personne n'était en vue. Seulement le grand ciel bleu, les arbres verts, l'herbe, les animaux de la forêt, et une gigantesque tour au loin.

Whoa **(1)**, pourquoi il y a une tour ici ?

Je me suis emparé de mon bâton sur le sol et ai utilisé le vent pour enquêter. Rapidement, une tour en pierre est apparue devant moi. Etrangement, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être toujours sur Terre. Pour une quelconque raison, mes sens de Gardien me disaient qu'il y avait une source de pouvoir tout près.

Ces mots, que la sorcière avait prononcés, continuaient à se répéter inlassablement dans mon esprit. Est-ce qu'ils avaient une immense importance, ou était-ce autre chose ? Peut-être que cela avait à voir avec ma destinée. Je demanderai à l'Homme de la Lune plus tard, pendant la nuit.

De la puissance s'échappait de l'étrange tour. J'ai volé autour du bâtiment et suis lentement entré par une fenêtre. Hmmm, j'avais l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une tour abandonnée. Prudemment, je fis quelques pas. Il y avait un lit « queen-size » **(1)** et une armoire assortie à droite du lit. Il y avait aussi des signes étrange sur le mur et des… lanternes flottantes ?

J'ai précautionneusement touché le mur. Quelque chose cuisait, je le sentais. Il y avait quelqu'un. Techniquement, je pouvais être accusé d'être entré dans le royaume. Peut-être que la personne n'allait pas me voir ! Cette possibilité était géniale. J'ai prudemment pris un diadème brillant sur le dessus d'une commode.

Elle devait valoir une fortune !

Alors, quelque chose de froid et dur, en métal, me frappa dans la tête et je suis tombé, inconscient, au sol. Wow, une simple fille pouvait assommer un Gardien avec une poêle à frire, mais Pitch ne pouvait pas vaincre les Gardiens ? Ha, battu par une fille !

* * *

Je grognai et mes yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément. L'obscurité me surplombait, mais la lumière brillait comme si quelqu'un avait ouvert les portes, et je suis tombé, car j'étais appuyé contre la porte.

Un autre grognement s'échappa de mes lèvres, alors que mon dos heurtait le sol en pierre. Ouch. Cela faisait mal. Où était mon bâton ? Avant même que je ne puisse commencé à chercher mon précieux bâton, des cordes ont commencé à s'enrouler autour de moi, comme si quelqu'un les lançait sur moi comme ces cow-boys dans les films de westerns.

Par instinct, j'ai essayé de me lever, mais j'ai réalisé que j'étais attaché à une chaise avec une certaine quantité de corde solide. Et je me suis rendu compte qu'il s'agissait en fait de cheveux ! Whoa **(1)**, elle devait utiliser une certaine quantité de Pantene…

Soudain, une fille avec un chevelure dorée très très très très très longue se montra, tout en me menaçant d'une poêle à frire, qu'elle tenait comme une arme. Mon Dieu, elle pouvait me voir ! Je suppose que j'avais fait tomber de la neige accidentellement. Pour cela, il ne fallait pas me blâmer : je n'étais pas le Gardien de l'Hiver pour rien !

« Qui êtes vous, et comment m'avez-vous trouvée ? demanda t-elle.

- Hum… Tu peux me voir ? »

Mes yeux couleur de glace se sont écarquillés de surprise, et la fille a roulé des yeux. « Evidemment. Maintenant, répondez-moi !

- Ecoute, je peux tout t'expliquer. »

Elle m'a fixé, et je la suppliais du regard. La fille au cheveux d'or soupira et répondit : « Bien. Parlez, et voyons si vous pouvez me convaincre. »

C'était amusant de voir comment elle pouvait se comporter, alors que n'importe qui aurait dit qu'elle était douce et gentille. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

« Je suis le Gardien de l'Hiver envoyé de la Terre dans un autre univers, je suppose. Je peux contrôler le vent et la neige. C'était ma responsabilité que de trouver l'Esprit du Nouvel An et de la ramener dans l'atelier du Père Noël, au Pôle Nord. Lui aussi, c'est un Gardien. Mais cette sorcière qui venait de euh… Je crois que c'était Hansel et Gretel est venue et a attaqué Joy, l'esprit que je recrutais, mais j'ai bondi devant elle et la sorcière m'a envoyé ici, aies-je expliqué avec un ton sérieux.

- Je ne vous crois pas, a-t-elle dit en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Bien, soupirai-je. Je vais te le prouver. Mais d'abord, donne-moi mon bâton. »

La fille a haussé un sourcil : « Et pourquoi est-ce que je laisserais son arme à la personne qui est entrée dans ma tour ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air stupide ?

- Non, juste… S'il te plaît. »

Cette fois, elle soupira et alla chercher mon bâton sous le lit. Avec hésitation, elle m'a touché avec et dit : « Voilà. »

C'était à moi de hausser un sourcil. « Tu penses que je peux utiliser mes pouvoirs avec le bâton effleurant à peine mon épaule ? »

Raide, elle hocha la tête avec un haussement d'épaules, tandis que je secouais la tête d'incrédulité. « Je t'en prie, laisse-moi prendre mon bâton. Dans ma main.

- Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien de mal, réclama la fille, imperturbable.

- Croix de bois, croix de fer. Juste quelque chose de plutôt fun, dis-je alors qu'un rictus apparaissait sur mon visage pâle.

A contrecoeur, elle déposa le bâton dans ma paume ouverte, et je pouvais sentir la poussée de pouvoir à ce contact. Mon dieu, c'était bon. Je souris alors que je faisais tomber des flocons de neige à l'intérieur. La fille en resta bouche bée et regardait les flocons de neige – et moi - avec admiration.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Sa voix était tremblante, et avait perdu l'intonation coriace qu'elle avait auparavant.

« Jack Frost. »

La fille cligna des yeux de nombreuses fois. « Le Gardien de l'Hiver de ces contes de fées ?

- Le seul et unique, déclarai-je alors que mes yeux bleus établissaient un contact avec ceux, verts, de la fille.

- Alors tu es celui qui fait neiger, ici, à Corona, murmura t-elle en me regardant tout à fait différemment.

- Ouais, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil aux cordes enroulées autour de moi, et être attaché dans tes cheveux n'est pas la chose la plus confortable au monde, tu sais.

- Oh, lâcha t-elle en retirant rapidement les cordes, je suis désolée ! Je croyais que tu étais l'une de ces dangereuses personnes dont m'a parlé Mère, et qui habitent l'extérieur !

- Personnes dangereuses ? » ricanai-je en frottant mon bras sensible, qui était étroitement serré il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

Une expression pensive se dessina sur son visage. « Oui, Mère dit qu'il est trop dangereux d'aller dehors. Il y a des gens dangereux, des sables mouvants, des alligators, des lions, et d'autres terribles créatures ! »

Je ne pus me retenir de rire. « Non, les sables mouvants, les alligators et les lions sont en Afrique, je pense. Pas ici, c'est… Comment dit-on, déjà ? Froid. Pas de jungle pour qu'ils puissent vivre, je suppose », déclarai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux de neige.

Sa bouche forma la lettre « o ». « Mais Mère a dit…

- Et bien ta mère t'a menti, voilà tout, exposai-je.

- Mais, dit-elle avec un air triste, Mère ne m'aurait jamais menti ! Elle m'aime.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui, certaine. »

* * *

Je la regardai. « Bien, je t'ai dit qui j'étais, et toi, qui es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu coincée dans cette tour alors que tu pourrais être en train de t'amuser dehors ?

- Je suis Raiponce, et Mère dit que je n'étais pas autorisée à aller dehors, et il m'est interdit de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas dehors.

- Tu es Raiponce, hein ? répétai-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Jamais entendu parler de moi auparavant ?

- Non, déclarai-je en me frottant la nuque, j'ai lu des choses sur toi quand j'étais encore humain, dans les contes de fées. Tu es la fille qui est enfermée dans une tour à cause de la méchante sorcière qui l'a enlevée à ses vrais parents, qui sont en réalité le Roi et le Reine de ce royaume. Quand la Reine était enceinte de Raiponce, elle ne voulait que manger cette sorte particulière de salade magique, ou de chou, j'ai oublié, honnêtement. 300 ans, c'est loin », commençai-je.

Raiponce parut réellement confuse. « Et ensuite, continuai-je, la méchante sorcière en a donné une certaine quantité au Roi en échange de son enfant premier-né. Quand Raiponce est née, la sorcière l'a enlevée et l'a élevée comme son propre enfant. Elle ne l'aimait que pour la magie que portaient les cheveux de la princesse. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle lui a interdit de couper ses cheveux. Finalement, le Prince Charmant est venu, l'a sauvée, et bla bla bla, ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, avant de demander calmement : « Vous voulez dire que c'est moi ? Que Mère n'est pas ma mère biologique ? Je suis en fait une princesse ? Fille du Roi William et de la Reine Kate ? **(2)** Je suis censée être sauvée par le Prince Charmant ? Êtes-vous celui-ci, ou quelque chose du même genre ? Nous allons vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

- Whoa, whoa, whoa **(1)**, tu es en train de m'attaquer avec une tonne de questions !

- Désolée… »

Je souris de sa bêtise. « Oui. Oui. Oui. Oui. Non, et non, je suis juste Jack Frost, et pas un prince.

- Oh. Vous me faisiez penser à une sorte de prince des glaces… »

Elle parut embarrassée et ses joues prirent une couleur rouge cerise.

De la chaleur me monta au visage alors que je bégayais : « Oh, euh, non, hum… Je suis juste un Gardien ayant été humain. Pas une sorte d'héritier royal.

- Oh, hum… Désolée pour ça aussi, et pour vous avoir ligoté avec mes cheveux et frappé avec ma poêle à frire, dit-elle en coinçant timidement une mèche blonde derrière son oreille droite.

- Honnêtement, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je suis assommé à coups de poêle à frire » riais-je de bon cœur.

Elle gloussa de même. « Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je frappe quelqu'un avec une poêle à frire.

- Depuis quand les gens se servent-ils de poêles à frire comme armes ?

- Aujourd'hui, je pense. »

Nous avons tous les deux ri comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain. **(3)** Et, soudainement, quelqu'un cria : « Raiponce, Raiponce, envoie ta chevelure !

- Oh non, ma mère est là, Cachez-vous dans l'armoire !»

Elle me fit entrer dans l'armoire collée à son lit.

« Euh, je ne pense pas que je doive…

- Non, entrez dedans ! »

Raiponce me poussa dans l'armoire et ferma la porte.

Je soupirai. Je doutais que la mère puisse me voir de toute manière. Les adultes croyaient très rarement en Jack Frost, surtout les sorcières. Et j'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans la tour.

* * *

**Notes de la traductrice:**

**(1)** : Je ne savais pas comment le traduire, donc je l'ai laissé en VO. Cela sonnait mieux à mon goût :3

**(2)** : Je pense que vous avez deviné la blague sur William & Kate )

**(3)** : Là encore, je ne savais pas trop comment rendre l'expression en français, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé :3

Dans le Chapitre suivant: Rencontre avec la vieille sorcière - alias Gothel / Escapade / Liberté

Je posterai le prochain chapitre dans la semaine :D


End file.
